carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Temple
David Temple, CD (born 1980, Dortmund) is a Brunanter retired footballer who last played for St. Marks Koningstad. Temple was one of the best defenders of the 2000s, for his clubs and for the national team. Career Temple started out in St. Marks Koningstad's youth academy and made his first professional appearance in 1997. In January 1999, Temple went on loan to Contra United for the 1999 Libertan season and until summer 2000. At Contra, Temple struggled to get many starts, but when he he did he performed excellent defensive work and by the latter half of the year was a key player to the team, who won the Libertan League that year. Temple returned to St. Marks after his performances in Libertas and was a regular starter, winning both the league and the cup. Temple even managed to score five goals in two seasons. In summer 2002, Temple was sold to Contra United for €5,000,000, at the time a Brunanter record. Temple was a regular defender for the rest of the 2002 and the 2003 seasons, as Contra won the league both years. Frequent contract disputes with the team saw him play fewer games in the 2004 season and in June he went to Lovian team Newhaven Rockets on a free transfer. He was with the team for only one season, since the Lovian league folded in the fall of 2005. He was then snapped up by FC Drenthe (a five-year contract) and was instrumental in their late 2000's resurgence. He helped the team to 2nd place finishes in 2005-06 and 2007-08, and won the Cup in 2009-10. In June 2009 he announced he would not sign an extension and instead wanted "another challenge". In January 2010, Temple joined Aurora F.C. €3.6 million but after the 2010-11 season he was sold to Roodstad Athletic for €2 million. As of 17 November 2013, Temple has scored 19 career goals since 1999. Temple re-signed with St. Marks after 12 years away from the club, for €1 million. This was a surprising move by the club, but was done due to a pressing need for a good defender. He retired from football after the 2017-18 First League, where he only played 7 games for St. Marks. National team Temple made his first appearance for the Brunant national football team under Jerzy Kazek in 1998, but usually as a substitute. Under Roberto Bracciale, Temple would become a regular starter and for the 2000 World Football Championship, he would be paired with Dirk Schaertsen to form the backbone of the best defense in the tournament. Temple stood out in the back with "The Tank" Schaertsen and began getting significant media recognition. In the final against Trinidad and Tobago, he assisted Felix Brunner with the only (and winning) goal of the game from a corner kick. In the 2004 and 2008 tournaments, Temple appeared in all but one match, but Brunant was unable to achieve good results. For the WFC 2012, Temple was controversially left out of the squad and he promptly announced his retirement from international football. Personal life He dated actress Evelien Torres. He is presently married and has one daughter, Lilian. League statistics Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:FC Drenthe Category:Aurora F.C. Category:Roodstad Athletic Category:Lovia Category:Libertas Category:Brunant national football team Category:1980 births Category:Association football defenders Category:Living people Category:Footballers